kingdomsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Vale Walkers, Mer folk, Tree People, ElfKin, and most commonly, Elves. The Elven people were the first race to grace the world, and hold that role with the utmost pride and hubris. When the world was young, there was only one race of Elf, but time and geography eventually warped the Elves into many "sub races" of Elfkin. Currently the world hold three types of Elf (at least the ones that have been discovered by the realms of Man): High Elves, Low Elves, and Woodland Elves. However, being that Elves are fey creatures, new and slightly different variations of the species are likely to emerge. Elves and Magic Elves are in essence magical creatures and while they do share many Humanoid traits and features, the ElvenKin lean towards a more fey existence. All Elf kind can use magic, but each type of Elf can use a specific school of magic more effectively. The Appeance of Elves in the Realms of Man Only recently have Elves begun to trek through the realms of Man once more. Many factors lead to the reclusion of the Elves as a race, but the strongest reason was undoubtedly racism. Elves hold themselves and their abilities with the highest confidence, so much so that Elfkind can come off condescending. This has created a strange tension between the Merfolk and all other races due to the snobby way the Elves carry themselves. This racism has led to many battles between Elves and other races. Including the Dwarven/Elf wars and the Orcish/Elf wars. Even now many races feel uneasy around and Elf due to the Elvish way of looking down on a person. Currently the only Elves that still walk the Realms of Man are the Wood Elves and the Low Elves. Most Woodland Elves speak the word of Nature from race to race and have become a sort of "tree hugging" race, only concerned with flora and fauna. The Low Elves are seen in the depths of most societies, taking the worst jobs and assimilating in the poorest way imaginable, only some Low Elves break this mold and become stable members of the working class. Different Elves and Their Creation Many different Elves walk the Earth but three among the Elven race stand out the most. High Elves, Low Elves, and Woodland Elves. I will describe all three in this section. 'High Elves' High Elves were, and still are, considered the first race to walk the Earth. All Elfkind come can be traced to Highelven lineage and most retain similar features to the Highelves.Out of all the different types of Elves, the Highborn are considered the most Fey (magical) and are without a doubt, the most skilled at using it. This gift of magic has been the envy of most races but none more than the Low Elves, being that the Low Elves cannot use magic. Out of the tree main types of Elf, the Highborn have the greatest distaste for other races. This racism towards others and hubris in their own powers has lead the High Elves to seclude themselves from the Realms of Man Physical Appearance When one sees a High Elf, one sees grace. This type of Elf is very tall and thin, and moves with an almost "hover-like" stride. The skin of these Elves is of a pure white and shines in darkness. All Highborn have light brown to dark brown hair, while some RARELY have Blonde hair. 'Low Elves' Dunmer, Mud Elf, Dark Elf, Black Elf, Half Elf, Psuedo Elf, and most commonly, Low Elf. These Elves are the product of other species breeding with High Elfkind, producing a twisted variation of a "fey" being. High Elves are made up of almost entirely magical essence, and when an outside race creates an offspring with this magic, it is distilled. This distillation of the magic that surges through High Elves takes many effects on the half born child, most commonly autism or severe mental retardation. However, some Half borns do not take such traits and instead are born with a purple to dark brown skin town and bright red eyes (similar to those of a hare.) While these Elves are blessed with winning a genetic battle so to speak, they are also cursed to live in the shadow of overwhelming racism and segregation. So much so that Low Elves are forced out of Elven Lands and thrust into the Realms of Man. This predjudice has been the main theme of many wars between the High and Low Elves. Unfourtunately for the halfblooded Elfkind, always resulted in loss. Some tactitians speculate that the magical prowess of the Low Elfkind is so paled in comparison to the High Elves, that winning such a battle would take some act of god or unholy strategy in order to see victory. Low Elfkind only share a small portion of the magical abilities of the HighElves, the only real outstanding trait that the halfborn take from the highborn, are the recognizable, pointed ears of all ElfKind. Some say Orks and Goblins descended from Low Elf Men who became twisted through anger and jealousy, but many believe this is just a rumor spread by High Elves. Low Elves and the Realms of Man. Dark Elves have always seen predjudice, even in the lands of all other races. This hatred of the Low Elfkind has made them scornful and defensive. When looking for a Low Elf, look first in the poorest parts of a city. Most Dunmer are cast aside to the slums, forced to take the jobs and duties that no one else wanted. Phsyical Appearance Low Elves are easily recognizable due to the dark purplish brown skin town. All Low elves have pitch black hair that looks lifeless and dry, and eyes that range from bright to dim reds. The ears on a Dunmer resemble all other Elfkind, and are long and pointed. Some Low Elves are branded with magical script at birth, this script is used to subdue Dunmer born in HighElf cities. These "brands" resemble Elven script and glow bright blue. 'Wood Elves' Nestled in the the most ancient forests, tucked into the most remote groves, there live the Woodland Elves. Wood Elves have many names; Vales Walkers, tree people, Grass Elves, Bosmer, Tree Tenders, Blonde Elves, and most commonly Woodland/Wood Elves. This type of Elfkind descended from High Elves that began to live in the forest, eventually calling it home. Vale Walkers were said to have been created by the Nature Mother herself, as guardians of the trees and to spread the word of her love, but this has been the topic of many arguements between religious and historical sects of Humans. The Elves of the Woods are at constant war with any race bold enough to harm the forests where the Elves dwell. Physical Appearance Wood Elves range from 5'10'' to 6'3'' in height and rarely weigh more than a teenager. Wood Elves are not exceptionally thin, just exceptionally light. Most bosmer are known for their bright blonde hair and green to blue eyes. Clad in green garb of the local elven wool weavers, Tree Elfkind are easily recognizable.